Los Hijos de Nephthlys In english
by Dark Eyed Angel
Summary: (Full summary inside)500 yrs. in the future Demons and humans coexist. Spike was taken into custody, by an unknown person. Spike has now been in a holding cell for at least 30 yrs. When Spike finally escapes he wants to get at the person who put him in th


Summary: 500 yrs. in the future Demons and humans coexist, but they continually have problems. Spike was taken into custody, by an unknown person. Spike has now been in a holding cell for at least 30 yrs. When Spike finally escapes he wants to get at the person who put him in there, much to his frustration a war broke out between vampires and humans, hindering his efforts to find him. But Spike will be utterly surprised when he learns the identity of the person who put him there.  
  
Author's notes: This is set in the future but the basic time period is from the future of the second season. I will switch POVs but I'll let you know when I do.  
  
----------------------An Unknown Demon Research Facility in Southern California----November 15, 2495--------------------------  
  
St. Lucifer sat calmly in a large leather chair facing the large ceiling to floor tinted window of his office. His shaggy hair fell rakishly in his eyes, and a light smile played at the corners of his mouth, lighting up his youthful features. The thick metal door of his office swung open and four guards entered standing silently awaiting his acknowledgment.  
  
"Please tell me you have good news?" he asked them not bothering to turn and face them.  
  
"Yes we caught the vampire but what do you want us to do with."  
  
Lucifer abruptly cut him off answering the question before he finished, "Spike could use more company."  
  
"I don't think that's a good."  
  
"Did I ask you to think?" he demanded.  
  
"No sir," his vampire guard muttered.  
  
"I didn't think so.Dismissed," Lucifer told him. -------------------------------Holding Cell--------------------------------- ----  
  
The cell was a disgustingly clean white, there were three mattresses, the third one recently added. There was one sink, four chairs and a desk. The holding cell wasn't shy about space either, it was at least the size of a small house. Spike sat in a chair in the far corner of the room farthest from the door. His eyes stared fixedly at nothing in particular.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
I was beginning to think I'd spend all bloody eternity in here. My humor getting drier and drier and hope growing slimmer. I'd tried to escape before but each time they dragged me back more beat up than they had the previous time. I'd stopped trying to escape by the time they put my first roomy in here. He was a short stocky bloke, About four feet tall, with rows of piranha like teeth, and thick dark hair brown. The bloody claws are worse than the teeth, hooked and serrated, hurts like hell if he catches you with one. His strength rivals a vampire's, but instead of blood sucking, he wants to take a chunk out of my bloody arm. After a bloody and violent trading of blows we'd decided that if he doesn't bother me I don't bother him. Though they had tried to put another roommate in here with us, but the Beast ripped him to shreds. It seemed that they were going to try again, stupid gits.  
  
Then I saw her, a ray of hope in this bloody hopeless place. Of course at the time I wasn't thinking ray of hope, I was more or less thinking 'I wouldn't mind shagging her.'  
  
"Get your hands off of me you sons of bitches!," she yelled struggling violently.  
  
The four Vampires that brought her in, could barely hold her long enough to throw her in and shut the door. After they shut the door she angrily slammed both hands against the door. She abruptly turned from the door, as soon as she did she found herself facing Beast. Which was the name I'd given him since he told me his people didn't name anything. It's not like we talked much though, if we did I usually spoke and he responded with one word answers. Not that I'd admit it under oath, but I was getting used to him being there. Beast lunged at her but nearly ran into the door, because her reflexes were faster than he'd expected.hell she was faster than I'd expected. Though she had to have some degree of control over her vampirism because she was able to keep her face looking human. She'd jumped straight up and over Beast and landed gracefully behind him. For some reason though I felt the need to intervene.  
  
"Fur ball, leave the girl alone," I snapped in spite of myself.  
  
Beast flicked a glance in my direction, then retreated to the corner of the room, and climbed up the wall taking his spot on the ceiling.  
  
"Friendly isn't he," she muttered approaching me.  
  
She tucked a strand of her raven hair, which fell about two inches below her shoulders, behind her ears. Her jade-green eyes were full of life, as much as a vampire's eyes could be anyway. She wore a clinging black turtle neck sweater with, tight black hip hugging leather pants. Her boots were thick like combat boots. Around her neck was a semi thick silver chain, with a silver pendant a little bigger that a silver dollar, hanging from it. Engraved in it was a pentacle and in the center of it was a small red jewel.  
  
"A ray of bloody sunshine," I replied.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked perching herself on the nearby desk.  
  
"Spike," I told her.  
  
"Sydney," she told me, then a thought seemed to cross her mind, "Hey I've heard of you before.the great William the Bloody."  
  
"Yeah so great I'm stuck in a bloody hole in the wall," I mumbled bitterly.  
  
"Well its a big, clean hole in the wall.you know besides the fur, That guy sheds?" Sydney asked with a grin.  
  
I offered her a half smile, the first attempt at a smile that I'd made for a while. --------------------------------------------End----------------------------- ----------------------------- 1 WEEK LATER  
  
Sydney paced back and forth in the cell and glanced at the door. As she expected, four vampires came in with an unconscious Beast, they tossed him onto the floor in the room and quickly exited.  
  
Sydney was at his side immediately, petting him on the head like he was a puppy. She easily lifted him up and laid him on a mattress. His breathing was shallow yet to her surprise his eyes were open. His eyes seemed to stare off into some unknown abyss, they were slightly glazed over and unaware of his surroundings.  
  
SYDNEY:  
  
I had actually grown attached to the creature. Beast was a vicious creature by his very nature, yet I had befriended him. I loved everything about him, the way he attacked all newcomers yet he seemed at the same time to protect and respect both Spike and I. Spike didn't really seem to acknowledge the respect he got from the creature, on the other hand I did and gave him the same respect he gave me.  
  
Most people think vampires are evil destructive creatures by nature, but the truth is, even though it takes extra effort vampires can be like humans. I'm not saying I am, but I will admit to having human feelings, I'm not a complete sociopath, like Spike's Grand-Sire Angelus. He is truly a rare breed of vampire, with or without his soul. Soulless he is more vicious than any other demon around, yet with his soul he's very sympathetic toward the human race and will give his undead life to save them. I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting Angelus or his counter part Angel, but my coven of vampiric witches had recently, freed him of his soul, bringing him back to the path of Nephthlys, the Egyptian goddess of the dead, not to be confused with Osiris, the Egyptian god of the Underworld. Actually I had been searching for Angelus when I was captured, though the vampire behind this all remained faceless to Spike and I. The only thing I had was a name.St. Lucifer. I planned to give him hell when I met him.  
  
I had also developed another attachment, though I'd never admit it under oath, Spike was hot. We argued often like school children, Spike being six hundred plus years, and me being three hundred plus years, neither of us acted our age. Though it was mostly my fault, I have this tendency to start arguments and fights with the ones I'm attracted to keep them away. Guess you can call it a defense mechanism. But I'm getting off topic here.  
  
Beast lay in vegetative state, he would have been drooling out of the side of his mouth, if it wasn't for the fact that I closed his mouth. I pulled away from Beast in anger and turned toward the door I was intent on finding out what happened to him. I slammed my foot with all my strength into the metal door. Hot needles of pain went up my leg, and I barely dented the door, but I got the attention from the guards that I wanted.  
  
Four guards entered the room, looking at me expectantly.  
  
"Problem, girlie?" One sneered.  
  
"Just a tad, What the hell happened to Beast?!" I demanded glaring at them.  
  
Another one chuckled. Spike stepped up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I guess he was afraid I'd do something stupid.  
  
"Extreme electro-shock therapy," one laughed a bit, "Boss said he was too aggressive, but there's a bit of a problem with the procedure, see, there's a big chance you'll be a vegetable by the time your done."  
  
Now I wanted to do that stupid thing that Spike was trying to prevent me from doing. I lunged at him, but Spike grabbed my upper arms and held me firmly in place.  
  
"Let me go!," I snarled my face in vamp mode.  
  
"Don't worry doll, you and the Brit are next." he chuckled, pulling out a baton just in case Spike couldn't hold me.  
  
"The hell we are.and one more sexist remark from you and I'm gonna tear off your face," I snapped, attempting to pull away from Spike.  
  
"Take it easy, sweetheart, it don't hurt a bit.okay.I can't lie that well.it hurts like hell," he laughed clearly pleased with himself.  
  
The four guards backed out of the room laughing, pompously.  
  
Spike let me go and I punched him.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike growled spitting out a mouth full of mouth, "Fine next time I'll let you attack them, and then let them beat the hell out of you with their nicely batons."  
  
I ignored him and began pacing. I had to get out of there. I began mentally searching for any spells that would help me. Spike glared at me from his spot he'd taken at the end of a mattress.  
  
"Would you sit down already?" He demanded.  
  
Again ignored him, I was trying to remember a spell, it was just at the tip of my tongue. I had it.finally.but first I had to take care of beast.I couldn't let him live as a vegetable.  
  
"Osiris, free his soul," I muttered placing a hand over his body.  
  
A white light escaped his body and his breathing stopped and eyes closed. I sighed.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you."  
  
I cut Spike off, "Come here," I ordered.  
  
"Why?" he asked cautiously but he got up.  
  
As soon as he was within arms length reach, I grabbed him by the hand.  
  
"A bit aggressive aren't you love," Spike smirked.  
  
"Shut up," I said rolling my eyes.  
  
Instead of just holding my hand Spike intertwined his fingers with mine.  
  
He was about to say something but he stopped, I guess catching a glint in my eye.  
  
"Nephthlys here our call, Surrounding your children are four walls.  
  
Through space and time unlock the doors, so they confine your children nevermore," I intoned.  
  
The walls took on a translucent shimmer. Spike's mouth dropped open, in surprise. His eyes widened, then a smiled formed. I pulled him toward the walls, then let him go as I walked right through the wall much to the shock of the vampire guards. Spike followed behind me, though soon the hallway would be swarming with guards, because one had called for back up.  
  
"Bloody hell, I like a good fight as much as the next bloke but um.I don't fight losing battles love," Spike muttered as ten guards had already appeared and more were coming.  
  
"It's okay," I assured him.  
  
"How is this okay?" Spike snapped.  
  
For the third time in an hour I ignored him,  
  
" Mother goddess here your child, Give your power to the meek and mild.  
  
I summon you my god and mother, Give me power like no other.  
  
Lightening strikes and thunder rumbles. People fry and buildings tumble  
  
On your child the rest hath turned, for that the rest will scream and burn.  
  
In this time and at the hour, I call upon your ancient power  
  
They didn't chose to see your path, and through your child they'll feel your wrath." I chanted.  
  
I could feel the power surge through me, Spike look at me with an uncertain face. That could have had something to do with the black color a witch's eyes turn when they use magic, or it could have been the electricity surging through me like a small electrical storm.  
  
"See now you guys made her mad." Spike muttered. 


End file.
